


Life After a Different Snap

by NotSoClean (MrWilliamJamesBooma)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ABDL, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bestiality, Big Balls, Bottom Peter Parker, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bottom Thor, Cock Shrinking, Cock Slut, Cock milking, Cockless, Dildos, Dirty Diapers, Doggy Thor, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Facials, Forced ABDL, Groinless, Human Dog, Humiliation, Incest Play, Large Cock, M/M, Master/Pet, Non-Consensual, Oral Sex, Other, Perverted Carnival Games, Pet Play, Pet Thor, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Scat, Sex Toys, Sex with Sentient Animals, Sexuality Bending, Sleep Sex, Urine Blood, Watersports, forced gay, sex on stage, straight to gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 13:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWilliamJamesBooma/pseuds/NotSoClean
Summary: What if Thanos hadn't just erased half the universe when he snapped his fingers at the end of Infinity War. What if he made himself King and kept the heroes that tried to fight him as toys.Peter Parker is one of the ones who remember what it was like before the snap. This is a snippet of his life now in this bizzare, fucked up world Thanos has created.





	Life After a Different Snap

As Peter peered down at his bare groin, he couldn't help but miss what was once there. He looked like a fucking Ken Doll, his malehood nowhere to be found. Lord Thanos had taken it, and left him like this, with a smooth, genderless groin. He wanted what was his back, sure his package hadn't been huge, being honest it had probably been a little under average. But it had been his dick and balls, and god-damn-it he wanted them back. 

His ass was currently full, stretched open around the cock of Stephen Strange, who laid spread eagle on the bed below him. With his legs spread apart, knees bent, Peter was the one doing all the work at the moment. Then again Peter was the one who needed another load of cum up his ass. He was getting so close to the magic number. Lord Thanos had told him when he took his dick away that once he could reach the magic number of 1400 loads of cum taken orally or anally, then he could have his cock back and be free. Right now, he was at the grand total of 1000 loads. He knew in total he'd done probably quadruple that in the last seven months, but all the previous attempts didn’t count.

Stephen was getting close, Peter could tell, his Spidey-sense was starting to tingle. His hole was already lubed up from the cum of Papa Tony, who had plowed him first thing this morning in the bed they shared. Peter knew that Tony wasn't really his dad, but Lord Thanos seemed to get a kick of out their relationship so he naturally made them act like an incestuous pair. 

Peter looked over at the mirror on the wall. He looked like himself still (minus the penis part of course), but it was still hard to believe how far he'd come in the past seven months. Unlike a lot of the guys here at the Avenger's compound, Peter still fully remembered the way things were before Lord Thanos became Lord of the Universe. And unlike most of the others, Lord Thanos didn't turn Peter gay. He removed his dick, locked him in this compound with the others who went up against him, and he told him what to do to get his cock back, but Lord Thanos never actually forced him to suck Papa Tony's cock for the first time (although Tony nearly forced him). Peter hadn't liked the taste of cum at first, or the way a cock felt in his mouth. He especially hated the feel of a dick up his ass. But the horniness didn’t cease without his dick, it only got worse, and the best way to deal with it was by submitting to another's dick. It was sort of like being able to orgasm vicariously through his partner, although he couldn't actually orgasm.

Peter reached down and rubbed the area where his cock belonged. The skin there was extra sensitive, and it only made the pleasure feel that much better. He pushed his hips down and hit that magic spot in his ass. He may have hated being a gay bottom at first, but now it was hard to imagine going back to the way he uses to be. He knew when he got his cock back, he'd have to still get his ass fucked now and then, he simply wouldn’t be able to go without such an amazing feel for too long.

"Peter, to my room at once" echoed Lord Thanos' voice through Peter's noggin. Peter paused immediately. He had no idea that Lord Thanos was back on earth again. Being the Lord of the Universe meant that Lord Thanos had to travel from place to place a lot. This compound, Avengers Headquarters, seemed to be one of his favorite places to spend time though, probably because the majority of his toys were here.

"Sorry Strange, but the Lord is calling." Peter said rising up off the erect cock. He didn’t really want to leave until he had another load up his ass, but he knew better than to disobey Lord Thanos. The last time Steve tried to disobey their Lord he had vanished for a week. When he showed back up, he looked like he went through hell, and then had kissed their Lords cock without complaint. Peter still didn’t know what exactly happened to him while he was gone, but it was clear Peter didn’t want to find out for himself.

Stephen didn't say a thing as Peter headed towards the door. That's because Stephen was asleep, he was always asleep, Lord Thanos never allowed the man of magic to wake up. He was stuck in a permanent slumber, his cock always erect and able to be used as Peter needed it. The same went for Stephen's ass, only Peter had no dick to fuck his ass with. 

In the hallway, Peter's nose caught wind of the odor of the other Peter's dirty diaper. Star-Baby they called him now (or at least that mangy racoon called him that). The smell of shit and urine was strong in the air this morning, Star-Baby must not have had his morning change yet. Peter was glad he didn’t get tasked with that job. Poor Steve was the one who had always had to change Star-Baby, and then Steve was required to consume its contents. How Steve could stomach such a thing Peter had no ideal, Lord Thanos had used Peter as a urinal once, and the taste of the Lord's piss was absolutely nasty. Peter imagined shit had to be much worse.

The gym was the first room he came to in the hallway. He stopped outside the doorway and looked in at the action that was going on. Clint was dressed up in his usual leather gear, a bow in hand with a dildo arrow ready to be shot. On the other side of the room Steve was bent over, his hands pulling his ass cheeks apart, his visible hole the target. They were training for the show later this afternoon. Once a week they were all required to go down and meet with the people that had come from across the globe and galaxy to see their favorite fallen heroes. Lord Thanos loved making them put on a show, ‘The Fool’s Erotic Circus’ was what it was officially called, and Peter couldn’t deny that after the first few times it started to turn him on to have all these strangers watching as Tony or Clint or some other team member would plow his ass on the stage. Although he didn’t care too much for that time his Aunt May was in the audience, that time it had just been plain awkward and humiliating.

“Hey, Steve, I think Star-Baby needs his diaper changed.” Peter semi-shouted in to them. At the same time the dildo-arrow went flying out of the bow.

“Bullseye” Clint muttered as the dildo end hit its target and embedded itself a fourth of the way into Steve’s asshole. Steve’s body barely reacted. Peter’s definitely would have if his ass had been the target. Clint had never shot one of his arrows into Peter, but Peter had had a similar experience a few weeks back when Papa Tony had put on the ‘Pervert’s Carnival’ in the field behind the complex. Papa Tony had decided that just because they were Lord Thanos’ freaky, perverted sex toys now, didn’t mean they still couldn’t do good, so he planned the whole thing with all the profit going to charity. It had been Peter’s job to man the Strength Test game that day. Instead of being the one who took the tickets Peter was the one who sat at the top of the tower where a bell usually would go. The ideal was for them to shoot the dildo up the tower and try to plant it into Peter’s hole. A few guys had managed to do it, but then Thor decided he had to take a whack at it and it sent the dildo up so far into Peter’s ass that they had to get Lord Thanos to remove it.

“He’s on my list of things to do, Clint’s almost done and Bucky still needs to get his urine injection and to be milked” Steve said. Peter noticed Bucky sitting in the corner, not moving an inch. Peter certainly didn’t envy Bucky’s life here. He was more or less a living puppet, he could not move an inch or do anything without being specifically told to do it by another guy. As if that wasn’t bad enough, his body was even further mechanicalized and instead of blood running in his veins, Bucky had other guy’s urine. All the urinals in the compound flowed to a special tank which they used to fill up the syringes that they needed to use on Bucky three times a day. Then to top it all off, Bucky’s balls were now massive (not as large as Thor’s though) and needed to have their contents emptied drained at least twice a day.

Steve took care of Bucky like he was his own child, technically Steve took care of all of them here. He had sort of been put into the roll of the mother, while Tony sort of served as their father. But it was clear that Bucky’s needs were always his priority. Steve usually slept with the half-machine man, embedded on his cock, because Steve’s body had been reprogrammed to only be able to sleep when it was stuffed full.

As Peter continued on down the hallway, he realized his bladder was full, meaning he was going to have to empty it soon. He hated taking a leak anymore, since he no longer had a cock his urine tube had been redirected so that he now pissed out of his asshole, which meant he had to sit or squat in order to take a piss. It was super humiliating and emasculating.

The next doorway Peter came to was the Nursery. He peeked in side to see Star-Baby sitting in his adult-sized crib. His diaper was extended out in a cartoonish way, he wore special diapers which continuously stretched farther and farther to keep all the contents inside. It looked like Star Baby was going to have a lot of shit for Steve to eat this morning. 

Star-Baby didn’t seem to really care that his diaper was full and stunk like a sewer, because Star-Baby was far to concerned with Rocket Raccoon's asshole. The weird humanoid raccoon was in the crib with him, and Star-Baby was having a ball rimming that fury asshole, the tail resting on top of his head. 

Peter kept walking, hoping not to catch the racoon’s attention. Rocket could be quite mean, and he was super protective over who came around Star-Baby. Rocket seemed to think it was his job to speak for Star-Baby since Star-Baby could only goo and gaa. Peter was happy he hadn’t gotten Star-Baby’s fate, although there were worse fates, like Scott’s fate. Poor Scott had been shrank down and was now living deep up inside Thanos asshole for what could be the rest of eternity. Scott was more or less living as a parasite now, his only job in life was to chow on the shit before it exited Thanos’ hole.

Peter hesitated when he came to the double doors at the end of the hall. He knew their Lord sat on his throne on the other side. He took a deep breath and then entered. He looked to his right immediately, where the loud grunts were coming from. Thor was humping his brother Loki like the horny dog Thor was. That was pretty much the god of thunder’s life now, he pretty much ran around and acted like a dog in heat most days (he did occasionally have days where he acted like a horny regular human being).

Thor was almost always a bottom, he was the biggest cock slut in this place, and that was saying something. It would usually be hard for Thor to top anyone anyway, Lord Thanos had shrank Thor’s cock down to barely an inch and a half long. But on the rare occasion that Lord Thanos felt like punishing the trickster god, well then Lord Thanos would give Thor his original cock back so he could hump his brother over and over again.

Peter’s eyes next went to Lord Thanos in his throne, more specifically Lord Thanos’ groin, where his huge purple cock was jutting out at attention. Lord Thanos’ dick was huge, even bigger than the Hulks. Peter wasn’t even the slight bit curious to know what it would feel like to have that thing rammed up his hole, if it wasn’t for the fact that Lord Thanos was all powerful then he would have assumed such a feat would be impossible. Then again, they all had watched as Steve took it up the ass from Lord Thanos that first day.

He ignored the grunts of sex to his left and went forward so he was standing before his Lord. He immediately knelt like every good servant should, keeping his eyes on the floor. Lord Thanos didn’t say anything, but he could hear Lord Thanos doing something, something that Peter was incapable of doing anymore. He got his confirmation when suddenly it rained down cum on him like a tidal wave.

“You may stand now” Lord Thanos said, letting go of his cock. Peter did as requested, every inch of him was covered in the slimy semen of their lord. He wiped his eyes quickly and looked straight ahead, his vision level with the tip of the large purple cock.

“So tell me boy, how many loads of cum have you gotten now?” Lord Thanos asked.

Peter opened his mouth to tell Lord Thanos the number, but the second his lips parted the number fled from his mind. This was like last time all over again. He knew he had been keeping track, knew that he had the number down, he had promised himself he wouldn’t draw a blank this time. But here he was, his mind enable to come up with any number, he couldn’t even lie.

“It’s been a lot my lord” Peter finally answered heart broken. He was going to have to start back over, just like last time. He was starting to wonder if he was ever going to get his cock back.

“A lot is not a number. Maybe 1400 is too high of a number for you. How would you like me to bring it down by three hundred?”

Peter’s mind told him this was a trick, not to accept this offer of mercy, but then again maybe it wasn’t a trick. He couldn’t risk missing out on this if his Lord was truly being kind.

“That would be great my lord”

“Wonderful. Next time we meet you will need to have taken 1100 loads of cum, and orally consumed 100 fresh gallons of urine to get your cock back.”

“Wait, what my lord?” Peter said.

“You heard me” Lord Thanos said. Peter wish he hadn’t of heard him. The whole cum thing he could handle, but the urine bit, how in the hell was he ever going to choke down a hundred gallons of piss between now and who knows when. “You may leave now” Lord Thanos added.

With despair, Peter kissed his Lord’s dick out of respect, and left the chamber, still covered in cum. Maybe if he was lucky, he might grow to like piss as much as he had grown to like cum. He doubted that would happen, but he learned that nothing was impossible.


End file.
